Better than before
by Charlotte McKenna
Summary: There are far too many coincidences between them. Will lost memories ever be found? BBRae Contains lemons! Please rate and review ;)


(Rachel's POV)

"Friend Rachel! You must come to my wedding. It is of the great honour to have you be at my wedding. I will assure you that the 'him' will not cause you the inconvenience of any sort."

I had not wanted to attend the wedding, but after much persuasion from Kori, my best friend who was also the bride, I agreed to be the bridesmaid. When Kori phoned, my mind went blank, the only thing left was Him. His body. His smell. His hair. His face. His smile. His touch. Everything that I had tried so hard to put behind me resurfaced. Five years of hard work was wasted. I was reminded of how we used to lie next to each other on the grass patch, how we read books together, but most importantly, my First Time.

-Five years ago-

"Rae?" He kissed me as I took off his shirt.a

"Yea?" biting his nipples.

"What do you aspire to be?" He asked while I locked the door.

"A teacher," I said firmly, "you?" He stripped me carefully.

"An architect." He then caged me in.

It was a squeeze as he was pressed tightly to me, but his hands soon slid down my naked chest and reached the waistline of his trousers and slowly tackled his belt, my eyes still meeting his. With the belt gone, I took the button and zip out of the equation. Then I tried lowering my legs. I pushed slightly against his chest, creating just enough room for me to slide down the wall. I placed my mouth against the tip of the erection that was straining against his trousers and exhaled heavily, making him groan. A horse would be envious of what I was looking at right now. I met his eyes and smiled...and then I dived to the side, sprung to my feet and bolted. I could hear him struggling behind me; obviously a little delayed by the fact that his ankles were more or less bound by his own pants. Soon, though, he was chasing me again. I leapt onto the counter in the kitchen and ran along the length of it, hopping over the hob and other appliances. Desperately, he came after me and caught me just as I reached the end of the counter. It was a good tackle, I'll give him that. Suddenly we were diving toward the floor. He twisted his naked body to break my fall and then immediately rolled on top of me, grinning evilly.

He then scooped me up bridal style and plopped me onto his monstrosity of a bed. He stared into my eyes. It was full of passion. One thing that I tried not to show was my fear, fear of pain but that had obviously failed. That's the reason why I ran from him the first place. "

"It's my first time too", he said reassuringly.

"Really?", that was unexpected. I thought he would fuck a few girls every week. Never had I thought he was the type to keep his virginity. Annoyed, he tugged on my lips and claimed my mouth. Taken aback, I gasped and saw his boyish grin.

"Ready?", he asked.

I whimpered. Gosh! He's reducing me to nothing but a puddle of water that whimpers. However, that thought was soon interrupted by the burning sensation between my legs. He slammed into me, buried balls deep and remained there. He moaned. "GARRRR!", it tore out of my lungs. I had never felt so full before. I got used to it after a while and urged him to move. Slowly, the pain was replaced by the intense pleasure. He reared back and then rammed in deep, groaning as my muscles tightened around his cock. I was at the crest of an orgasm, I shattered, my entire body convulsing as the orgasm overtook me.

"God, Gar-!"

"Rae-!"

We both screamed each other's name and laid on the bed.

"I love you"

Hearing that, I had wondered if my hearing had gone shit or it was just my imagination. He looked at me, as if he was waiting for an answer.

"I love you too"

He had the stamina of a trojan, he took me a few more times. Once on the computer chair, which was really awkward, in the shower when he had invited himself to my morning shower, he even took me once when I was getting changed for college. That day, I was so sore I could barely move my legs. Apparently, a certain green-skinned man had decided to take advantage of the situation and bang me every chance he gets. I was moaning so loudly that I bet our flatmates heard everything.

-11 months later-

I had secretly gone back to visit my primary school after graduating university, I had chatted with my old teachers and they thought that I had the potential to become one of them. I had told them that I would consider it thoroughly but only after a month, they were already urging me to agree. The contract to hire me came today. I was grinning ear to ear as teaching has always been one of my dreams. Then I realised that Gar's not going to be happy. Shit. I am going to teach on the other side of the country. Essendon Primary is at Charlotte, North Carolina, and we're at Washington right now. As I was about to stand up from the couch, a hand pushed against my shoulders. Supposing that the hand was one of my flatmate's, Richard's, I said annoyingly,"Dammit Richard, I'm trying to sort some shit out, so don't bother me." When there was no reply, I turned my head around, only to see Garfield's serene face. His face showed no emotion, but I could see the anger, disappointment and fear in his eyes.

"Are you leaving Washington?" he asked calmly.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I shouted.

"Let's break up," he said firmly.

"No!" I shouted once again.

"It's settled," he turned his face away from me and said "I've already been accepted by C&J Architecture and although it's in San Francisco, it's one of the best Architecture companies in the world. I don't want to miss this opportunity. You shouldn't as well."

"Garfield..." I whined. It was the first time I had ever whined. He ignored me and said with sincerely, "May you be _better than before_ if I see you again." He walked straight out of the door and in came Kori, my best friend.

I signed the contract and broke down. Everything surrounding me became a blur. The only thing I could hear were the words that Garfield last said to me. **_Better than before._**

-Present-

Tonight, was the day. Kori's and Richard's wedding. Letting my hair down, it rested on my shoulders. I wore my violet open back midi fit & flare dress and magenta flats. Arriving earlier, before sunset, as I was the bridesmaid. I saw Karen and Victor, fixing everything up to perfect the wedding. I bet that the couple is going to be the next to be married.

"AAAHH!" Karen screamed, "RAE!" She came barreling into me and engulf me into her bone-breaking hugs. Victor ran over and ruffled my hair "How come my little sister only visits me once in five years?!" he said jokingly. After another few minutes of hugging, Karen finally released me.

As I combed my hair with my fingers, Karen suddenly said, "Sparky's right, you should come visit us more often," she passed me a bouquet of lilacs and said,"why don't you consider moving back to Washington?" I smiled and answered her question, "I actually am, since my parents sold their house at Charlotte, they're going to renovate and then live in the house that they bought here a few years ago." Once again, Karen screamed again and hugged Victor. They definitely belong together. This thought was interrupted by the creaking of the huge wooden church door.

-Preview of next chapter-

The opening of the church doors had allowed light to spill into the church. The blinding light made me turn away from that direction. All I hear was the sound of Karen's scream AGAIN. Only after hearing the banging of the church doors, I turned to that direction. Now it was my turn to gasp. In that stunning violet suit, it was him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Also, please rate and review for me to improve on my stories as this is my first fanfic. This story can also be found on Quotev under the username Charlotte McKenna. Feel free to message me on either platform.

In case y'all didn't get the story: The Titans are college students are flatmates and all of their age is 26 (present). They are also referred to by their names.

Rachel- Raven

Garfield- Beast Boy

Kori- Starfire

Richard- Robin

Victor- Cyborg

Karen- Bumble Bee

~C.M.42


End file.
